1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particularly to a housing structure for a lock arm for theft prevention.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motorcycle, from the viewpoint of realizing theft prevention when the motorcycle is parked, a locking device for locking a wheel is often provided in a body frame. As a locking device of this type, for example, a locking device including a U-shaped lock arm and a lock body, which closes a space between tips of the lock arm, is generally used.
When such a locking device is housed in a vehicle body, it is desirable to house the locking device below a seat that is openable and closable by a key. Therefore, there is proposed a motorcycle in which the locking device is housed, for example, on an upper surface of a rear fender below the seat or housed between left and right seat rails below the seat (see, for example, patent documents JP-A-7-329847 and JP-A-9-58548).
However, when the locking device is simply arranged below the seat as described above, there is a concern that, depending on an arrangement position thereof, a seat height is increased to reduce a feet placing property (i.e., the ability of a rider to comfortably place his or her feet on the pegs of the motorcycle) or the thickness of a seat cushion is reduced deteriorating seating comfort.
It is conceivable to reliably achieve both a desirable feet placing property and seating comfort by housing the locking device in a position as low as possible below the seat. However, if the locking device is arranged in a low position below the seat, since the locking device tends to interfere with components of the vehicle body such as a rear spring unit, eventually, it is difficult to secure a housing space for the locking device.